A Thousand Days
by EvieRox
Summary: Lily's heart already belongs to Lysander, but what happens when someone else begins to steal it? The life and love of Lily Luna Potter. Full of drama and romance! LP/OC Read and Review Please!
1. My Sister

**Author's Note: **Okayy so I promised y'all some new stories so here is my first one of the summer! I know it's a little slow but I wanted you to kind of get a feel for the characters before anything actually happens. Sooo this is mainly a story about Lily Luna Potter's life, but I hope to incorporate a lot of her siblings/cousins/etc. into it, too. This is pretty much just going to be a second generation fic. Anyway, I want the main focus to be Lily's love life, but it will definitely focus on all of the aspects of her life. It starts on the day she starts Hogwarts and will probably go up until she graduates! Okay I'm going to stop rambling. Enjoy! P.S. Happy Summer :)

**Disclaimer: **Fourth story and I still don't own it. Shame. JKR owns HP. Nuff said.

* * *

**My Sister**

**

* * *

**

A thousand days. More than a thousand days. A thousand _years _she had waited for this. No matter how many times she had been coaxed, how many times friends would point out, "He's cute!", no matter how many times she had been hit on, flirted with, offered a drink, no matter how many people she had dated, she had _never _had this happen. Ever.

* * *

_Many Years Before_

On September 1, the sun rose above the tree-filled backyard outside of Lily Luna Potter's window. Lily had placed her bed in just the right place for the sun to hit the head of it directly every single morning. Her favourite thing in the world was waking up to the sun. Lily didn't do well with alarm clocks, she never had. Her mother had told her she was the same way. The clocks would beep obnoxiously and, while asleep, Lily would pick them up, yell at them, open the window, throw them out, close the window, and lay back down. But when the sun came out, she was awake. Awake and ready for the day to begin. And when the sun went down (no matter if it be in the summer, at 9, or in the winter, at 6:30) she would be ready for bed. Her father had joked about Lily being what Muggles would say, "Mother Nature", because of the way her life was so intertwined with the weather and the days and nights.

Lily turned to her other side, away from the window. Her head rested gently on her pillow and her eyes opened sleepily. She smiled. The sun was warming her face and brightening her auburn curls. She lifted the purple blanket patterned with Snitches off of herself, revealing a skinny, pale body covered with an oversized T-shirt and what looked like an old pair of boxers. Both of which belonged to her father. A few moments passed, in which she contemplated the day ahead of her, before she set her feet on the hardwood floor and lifted herself up. She stood her ground, yawned, and stretched, just like one would see in a movie when someone wakes up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

Lily's room was small and messy. She had a twin-sized bed with a lovely cherry wood frame and headboard. The mattress upon it was very cozy and comfortable and the blankets were twisted up, as if it was just slept in (which, coincidentally, it was). She had no end table or dresser sitting next to her bed, as one only needs those for alarm clocks. Lily's alarm clock was the sun, and it would certainly not fit on a dresser (trust her, she tried), and besides, it liked it better outside anyway, hiding behind the moon until it was ready to wake her. There was a small closet on the opposite side of the room, which housed Lily's Muggle clothing and, during the summer, her school clothing sat, neatly folded by her mother, on the high shelf, waiting to be packed away and accompany her to school. There was a small bookshelf leaning against the wall next to the closet. Upon this sat all of Lily's favourite books: Muggle fairy tales (_Cinderella, Snow White, The Three Little Pigs_, etc.), a few graphic novels (comic books!), some manga (Japanese comic books), and of course, her father's Autobiography (_The Chosen One Without a Choice_) sitting dusty and lonely in a corner, as her father had not yet allowed her to read it ("You're not old enough, Lil!"). On the wall in which her bed was pushed against, sat the only piece of artwork. It was Lily's favorite thing in the room. In fact, it was a painting of a young wizard riding a unicorn through a huge hilly field, and where the sun should have been, there was an analog clock, that her father had fixed using magic (she got it for free at a Muggle thrift store because the clock was broken). Lily looked at the painting before looking at the clock. She had had that for about 5 years, and every morning she would look at it and try to figure out what it meant. Her eyes shifted toward the "sun"; 7:03. _Mum and Dad won't be up for another two hours_, _James is at Michael's, and Albus won't be up until Mum wakes him because he sleeps 'til noon everyday. That means I'm alone,_ Lily worked out in her head.

A couple of minutes later, Lily had rummaged through her closet and picked out a flowy little Muggle sundress to wear. She threw her pajamas in the hamper and sat upon her newly made bed. She contemplated going back to bed, but then thought about how many times she had tried that before, and how many times it had not worked simply because the sun was all ready up. _She_ was all ready up. Lily skimmed her bookshelf and decided upon a Sharon Creech (some Muggle author) novel, entitled _Ruby Holler. _She had all ready read it before, but it was easily her favorite book. It was also one of those books she couldn't bring to school (James had warned her that Hogwarts students didn't fancy Muggle contraptions that much) and therefore thought she might as well read a little bit of it before school. She removed the book from the shelf and climbed onto her bed. She opened the window and stepped out on to the roof in which was directly under it. This was routine: Lily would wake up before everyone else, sit outside of her room on the roof, and read ("You're such a nerd! All you need is glasses!" "Well I'd rather be a nerd than a video game addict, James!").

Lily got a couple of chapters in before she heard a noise coming from downstairs, and then people talking and laughing. James was home. And by the sound of it, he brought Michael with him. Michael Tatum was James' best friend. He had met him on the Hogwarts Express in his first year. They had been inseparable since. What's more, after that fateful day when they just happened to bump into each other on the train, James learned that Michael only lived a couple of blocks away from them, right here in Godric's Hollow. They spent the entire summer together, either at James' house, Michael's house, or any of the other friends they had scattered around the country's. James, as it turned out, was very popular (or at least according to him, it could possibly just be all in his head). Apparently, laziness, rudeness, and having no manners were likeable traits at Hogwarts… Otherwise, no one would like him.

But, as much as Lily was annoyed by her brother, she had to give him credit: he had _outrageously _cute friends. And, being a girl of 11, Lily, naturally, had huge crushes on all of them. But, instead of turning as scarlet as her hair around them, she was actually quite smooth. So, even though Michael was a good three years older than her (and a _fourth year_) and they had not even the slightest chance of _ever _having more than a my-best-friend's-sister relationship, Lily still had to make a point to get his attention. She checked herself out in the mirror before heading downstairs for "breakfast". _I like my Michael with bacon_, she thought jokingly, and laughed at herself.

Lily walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge for the orange juice. James and Michael were sitting at the kitchen table. She smiled at them (well, more at Michael but glanced at James as well to make it seem less obvious), got a glass, and filled it with orange liquid. She turned and leaned against the fridge, facing James and Michael. "Why do you guys-" she began to question them.

"Go away, Lily," James said noncommittally, as though this situation occurred quite often. Lily frowned, Michael smiled, "Lily, we're fourth years. You can't make a habit of _talking _to us if we want to maintain our popularity."

"You're cute, Lily." Michael added as if she was his little sister (which she practically was), "but J's right. You're gonna be a firstie. Fourth years don't hang around with _firsties_. I'm sorry," and he sounded as though he genuinely did want to hang out with her, but his reputation stopped him.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You guys were 'firsties' once, too." Lily said reasonably (and not at all whiny).

"Yes, Lily," James said matter-of-factly, "but we were _cool _firsties."

Lily shrugged, "well maybe I'll be a 'cool firstie' too." (she put air quotes around the last two words in mockery of how ridiculous James sounded). James snorted. Michael hit him. James laughed.

"You know, Lily, I would date you. You will be cool. But that doesn't change the fact that we're _fourth _years. If you were three years older…" Michael trailed off.

James' smiled vanished, "Dude! She's my _sister_!"

"And you better watch her like a hawk because she is _gettin' _some," Michael added as though this was obvious to anyone but James. Lily raised her eyebrows, smiling (she wasn't entirely sure what "some" meant, but it sounded like a compliment). Michael was on _her_ side. Maybe what she had for him wasn't _just _a crush… "just not from me." Michael finished. Lily frowned and stomped off. The voices of James and Michael arguing ("Dude! My _sister_?!?" "Sorry, man, it had to be said.") trailed off as Lily flounced back up to her room.

Lily double, triple, and quadruple checked her trunk. The nervous jitters had finally kicked in as the time remaining until eleven grew slimmer. _Robes, books, wand, supplies, _Lily went over in her head every time she rechecked her baggage, _Robes, books, wand, supplies._

Nine o'clock approached quickly as Lily busied herself. Her parents had awoken, checked on her to wake her ("I don't even know why I do it," her mum had laughed, "You always get up before me!"), and gotten Albus up (Lily had heard a loud thud at this point, either Albus throwing something at the 'rents or him falling off of the bed). Her dad cooked up a delicious breakfast (her mum couldn't do _anything _involving a stove, Lily being a witness of this), and Lily sat at the table with him, her mom, James, Albus, and Michael.

"So I assume you're riding with us to King's Cross again, Michael?" Ginny said to Michael conversationally.

"If that's all right with you Mrs. Potter. My mum just figured since you guys are going anyway and then she wouldn't have to go and I would just go off and find J the minute I got there that you wouldn't mind if I tagged along." Michael recited, as if his mum had told him just the right persuasive argument to convince the Potters.

Ginny laughed, "Of course you can come with us, Michael. You're part of the family anyway."

"So you excited for your third year at Hogwarts, Al?" James said to his little brother sitting next to him and ruffled his hair as if he was a baby.

Albus rolled his eyes, swallowed a huge mouthful of scrambled eggs, and turned to his little sister, ignoring James, "Lil, do you want to sit with me on the train 'til you find some promising first years?"

See the thing about Lily's relationships with her brothers is that they were a bit twisted. James, being the older one, should have acted more like a helper than he did. And Albus, being only a year older than Lily, should be the one that teases her and calls her a "firstie". But of course Lily didn't find this weird because James acted like a twelve year old all the time rather than Albus, who acted more like the fifteen year old that James was. It all really made perfect sense.

Lily smiled, which was her way of saying she agreed.

After a few more cozy conversations and laughs, the family (plus Michael) started dispersing from the table. James and Michael were first ("I have to pack." "You haven't packed yet?!?"), and Albus second ("I don't have to pack I just wanna leave"), which left Lily sitting alone at the table with her parents. She hadn't eaten that much due to the butterflies in her stomach that made it seem rather full.

"Are you excited, babe?" Harry asked Lily. Lily could tell by looking at his face that her dad was just excited as she was about going to Hogwarts.

Lily nodded, words couldn't really express her excitement and even if they could, her nervousness wouldn't permit it. Lily shoved a few more bites and egg and sausage into her mouth as her parents were looking at her and she didn't want them to lecture her about not eating enough on a day as important as this one.

It was only a few minutes after Lily had cleared her plate and walked back to her room yet again that her father's voice came booming through the house (he had used the Sonorus charm, no doubt) telling them that they "had to leave as soon as possible, and no it's not too early because by the time we _actually _leave and get there we will be just on time". Harry was saying this more to James and Albus, because Lily had been packed at seven and was quite glad that they were leaving, even if it was only ten o'clock.

If any Muggle had been watching, fitting four kids, two adults, four trunks, an owl in a cage (Percival, James' owl), and a broomstick (James' as well) into one small five seated car would be an extremely unusual sight. But, for wizards it was just routine. Harry had placed an enlargement charm on the back seat and trunk to fit everyone in while he and Ginny sat in the front and he drove (Harry had always found driving to be interesting ever since he saw Uncle Vernon doing it, he had told Lily once).

By 10:40 a.m. they had arrived at King's Cross and managed to get all of their luggage out of the car and into their hands. They dragged it along behind them and headed to the infamous Platform 9 ¾. The odd-looking family stood in a huddle right in front of the entrance.

"Well?" said Ginny after she realized that no one was going to move, "Okay, well I guess James and Michael will go first." And the two broke into a run, racing each other into the wall, without flinching, and disappeared into it. "Okay, Albus you next." Albus turned to Lily, saluted and winked, and ran off into the same place James and Michael had just disappeared into. "All right. Lily, do you know what to do? You just have to imagine yourself going through it. My mum always said it was easier to do if you run. It worked for me."

Lily nodded and gulped. She stared at the wall as if she was about to climb Mount Everest, clutched the handle on her trunk tightly, and ran.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay well there it is! I'm really proud of this because I worked on it a lot harder than I have on any of my other chapters in my other stories. Please please please review and tell me what you think! I love feedback and I might even end up using your ideas if you give me some (with crediting you of course ;)). Soo just tell me what's good, what's not, things like that, and I will REALLY appreciate it! Thank you! :)


	2. Love Came Early

**Author's Note: **Okay okay I know that you guys all hate this story but I am really into it so here is the next chapter. I know it's long and slow, but I'm still introducing the characters so have some patience! There will be a lot more action once I get the story started. Enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: **Jo still owns it. It's not like she owns the first chapter but not the second…

* * *

**Love Came Early**

* * *

The platform was much more vast and crowded than Lily had initially thought. There was an odd eerie fog that hung around them vaguely. She got the chills, she didn't like that feeling. But maybe the chills were just a symptom of her nervousness. For a few milliseconds Lily was surrounded by a huge group of strangers (Albus and James had run off to find they're friends and her parents hadn't entered the platform yet). _What is taking them so long?!_ Lily thought anxiously, although she took their absence to have lasted minutes, but had really only lasted all of twenty seconds. Luckily for Lily, she spotted the Weasley (Hermione, Ron, and company) family and headed over to them.

Lily loved Rose and Hugo the most out of all her cousins (and Victoire of course, but she didn't count considering how big the age difference between them was, and she barely saw Victoire; she and Teddy were always working… But they would pop in sometimes by Floo and surprise them, that was always a blast…) Rose had been the big sister and best friend mix that Lily had always wanted (growing up in a family of boys is _not _easy, but then again it did give you special advantages in the guy department). They would always have sleepovers and braid each others hair and paint each other's nails (Aunt Hermione said that that was what Muggle girls did at sleepovers so the two tried it and found it quite enjoyable). They would write long letters to each other while Rose had been in her first and second year and Lily was left behind. But there was always something slightly missing in their friendship. Something _forced_. Like she had to get on with Rose whether or not she wanted to. Lily was just overall excited about having girl friends _her _age that _weren't _related to her.

And then there was Hugo. Her parents had always told her _so _often to be nice to Hugo, and she managed it most of the time. But he was just so _utterly _annoying sometimes. He was like the one in the future who you know will be the one that punches a boy for "looking at her in the wrong way". But there was time to deal with _that _later.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily spotted Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf (weren't really related, but close enough). She saw Lysander bobbing up and down, just as excited for his first year at Hogwarts as she was. And little Lorcan holding his mother's hand, silent tears streaming down his face ("boys don't cry!"). _These _"cousins" were definitely her favorite family that didn't actually _belong _to the family. Luna and Rolf lived right over the hill, and even though they were friends with Lily's parents, she had never met their kids. She lost a toy snitch she had been playing with and she wandered as far as their house to look for it. She must have been… six years old. She saw Lysander playing in the garden and the two greeted each other in that completely friendly child way. They have been inseparable ever since.

Lily, to be honest, didn't really know where they stood. See, they were only _eleven _years old, it seemed that love came early for her but she couldn't possibly know what it was. But if she was going to give it a definition, it would be Lysander. They had actually shared their first kiss only this past summer…

_The four friends were sitting ceremoniously on the roof outside Lily's bed room window. It was almost midnight. Lily had convinced her parents to let Rose sleep over with her and Lysander sleep over with Albus, who's room was three steps away from Lily's._

_Her whole plan was leading up to this moment. Albus and Lysander had snuck over to Lily's room and they had snuck out the window to "hang out". But this, obviously, was not Lily's intention. Albus went along with the plan perfectly fine because he and Rose were best friends and he found it a little bit ridiculous that they couldn't have sleepovers just because she was a _girl _and he was a_ boy_. They sat in silence, Lily resting her tired head on Lysander's shoulder, she wasn't used to staying up this late (the sun must've set four hours ago!). Lysander did not flinch. This was a regular for the two of them. Lily knew that they would eventually get to the fateful point where they would kiss and cuddle like she always saw Teddy and Victoire doing. It was comforting knowing she would have him all the time._

_"Let's play… Truth or dare!" Lily exclaimed sounding as though she had _just _thought of this idea and that it would be _incredibly _fun, "Okay. Aunt Hermione told me about it. This is how you play. Someone picks you and says 'truth or dare', and then you pick one. A truth is a question that the person who picks you will ask you and you _have _to answer, _truthfully_. And if you pick dare, than the person gets to tell you to do something and you have to do it. I'll start. Umm…" she pondered, "Albus, truth or dare?" Lily looked at her brother expectantly._

_"Truth," Albus gulped nervously._

_Lily's face fell, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay. Who do you have a crush on? I know I won't know her (or him) but Rose might and she can tell me if it makes you a loser or not."_

_"No one." Albus stated with a perfectly straight face. Lily looked at him, then at Rose, then back at him, squinted her eyes, and stared. She dropped her gaze. _Oh bugger, _she thought, _he's telling the truth. _"And that makes me next. Ly, truth or dare?" he said as though he had rehearsed it. He shot a glance at his little sister and grinned ever so slightly._

_Lysander was lost in thought, twisting up his mouth in weird ways and itching his temple. _Is it weird if I find that cute? _Lily thought as she waited for him to reply._

_"I'll go with… truth." Lysander announced finally. _

_Albus was not expecting this, but he relapsed from his shock quickly, "Do you like Lily? I mean, like _like_ like Lily?" he asked as though it was a question who's answer would be front page news._

"_Yep," Lysander said without hesitation and a little too proudly. He smiled at Lily. She smiled back._

_Albus was not done, "Than kiss her."_

_Lysander did not wait to be told twice, and Lily was expecting the night to turn out like this anyway. He looked down at her and into her eyes, lifted her chin, and kissed her right on the mouth._

Lily didn't go over to Lysander right away because the aftermath awkwardness of their kiss was still a little bit in affect. So she headed over instead to Rose and Hugo. "Lily!" Aunt Hermione exclaimed, "So nice to see you! How long's it been since we saw you? The weekend?" she joked. Lily smiled, "Do you know where your Mum and Dad are? Oh, I see them," and Lily turned her head in time to see Harry and Ginny stepping out of the wall into the platform, "Okay, me and Ron are going to go catch up. And _don't _forget to say goodbye to me before the train leaves," she warned, and pulled Ron (who was clutching his hand in hers) over to their best friends.

Lily turned to her favorite cousins, "Rose! Hey!" she said enthusiastically and threw her arms around her. Lily turned to Hugo and instantly beamed. His hair was _so _cute…

"Hugo." Lily patted him on the back in a lazy one armed hug (Hugo was not entirely delighted to hear about Lily losing her kiss virginity and the two had had a row about it the last time they had spoken).

"Nice to see you, Lil." He said.

"So you guys excited for your first year?" Rose said conversationally.

"Definitely!" Hugo exclaimed, "I'll have all of you with me!"

Lily opened her mouth but before she could say anything the low whistle of the train interrupted her, and just like that, all of their parents were swarmed around them frantically shouting everything from "You'll miss it! Hurry!" to "I love you, Pumpkin!" and soon all three kids were ushered to the entrance to the train, where they spotted Albus.

They all stood in a swarm: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Hugo, Lily, Rose, and Albus, until they all had goodbye kisses and hugs from parents that didn't even belong to them and those that did. Lily looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed the scarlet train starting to ease away from the station, as though it was trying to leave unnoticed.

Luckily, Albus had seen this as well and grabbed Lily's hand, who grabbed Hugo's, who grabbed Rose's and they all filed onto the train just as it was starting to gain some considerable speed.

Once they were all in the quiet safety of the Hogwarts Express, Albus said, "Compartment?" and they all nodded in unison. They followed Albus down the corridor of the train, Lily trailing close behind. Apparently Albus had spotted an empty compartment because a few seconds later he slid the door to one open and walked inside.

Lily marveled at the train while they all put their trunks up on the luggage racks, it was the first time she had been on one. Rose and Albus sat on one side of the compartment, Lily and Hugo on the other.

Lily sat on the side of the bench closest to the door, waiting to greet Lysander when he got there. And when he did a few seconds later, he smiled at them all (Lily especially, she noticed), he sat in between Hugo and her. Hugo gave him a glare and scooted as close to the wall as he could, like he couldn't stand being close to Lysander. Lily rolled her eyes and looked over at her brother.

Albus balled up his jacket, stuck it under his head, laid down across the bench, and plopped his feet on top of Rose, who was so deep into _A Standard Book of Spells Grade 3_ she either didn't notice or didn't care.

Rose and Albus had no tension between them at all. They had figured out early in their relationship that they were just too damn alike to ever think of each other as just cousins. It wasn't like Lily and Lysander at all. Albus had actually told Lily once that he wouldn't be surprised if Rose was actually a boy just because they got on so well. He even bet her a Galleon. And Lily almost took it, but thought it unfair to cheat her brother like that. Rose and Albus were the best of friends, like brother and sister. They were closer than Lily and him and even Lily and Rose were. It probably didn't hurt that they are in the same year though. Just looking at them now she felt a little jealous of them. How he could put his feet on top of her and she wouldn't mind. This was just one of the many examples of how close they were. Lily and Lysander didn't have that. But Lily didn't even know if she _wanted _that for them. Lily always considered Lysander to be more of a crush, a potential boyfriend (obviously they can't date at _eleven_), and she never really ever thought about him as a friend.

But that was beside the point. The worst part about having family going to school with you is already having relationships already intertwined within you prior to it. There was no completely unbiased picking of the friends. If your sister or your brother or your cousin didn't like someone, you didn't. That was that. But that's also an advantage if Lily thought about it. If someone hurt her (or anyone in her family for that matter), they would have practically half the school to worry about. _But what if it's someone that's practically in the family that hurts me? _Lily thought morbidly, looking over at Lysander. She didn't know why that thought popped into her head. She immediately erased it from her mind.

Next thing she knew, Lily had opened her copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages: Revamped, _which she got for her birthday (in February), and Merlin knows how much time had passed before the compartment door slid open. Lily thought it was much too early for the lunch trolley to be arriving so she looked up to see who it was. Her older brother, James, leaned coolly in the door way with Michael standing just behind me. Lily smiled at them, "Hey guys,"

James ignored her and instead turned to Albus, who was still sleeping with his body draped across Rose's, "Al! Oi, AL!" James said to his younger brother. Albus opened one eye, looking annoyed, "hmm?".

"Thom bet me 4 sickles I can't beat you in Wizard's Chess, let's go. I'm gonna show him."

"But you can't beat me in Wizard's Chess," Albus stated obviously. He got up nonetheless and followed James and Michael out of the compartment.

As soon as the door had slid shut, Lily let out a noticeably heavy sigh, "Did James do that to you when you first came here Rose?" she asked sincerely.

Rose looked up from her book, "What? Ignore me and pretend he doesn't know me let alone be related to me? Yep." And she turned a page in her book.

Just then a boy walked into the compartment, Lily had never seen her before but by the look on Rose's face, _she_ knew who it was. "Hey, Scorp!" she said enthusiastically, getting up and hugging the white blond haired kid standing in the door way. Lily had seen pictures of people that looked just like him in _The True Horrors of Azkaban_, but something was totally different about this kid. Sure he looked the same, but he had a wide grin on his face and you could tell that he was up for anything, that he wasn't the one to judge. "Yo, Scorp, this is Lily, my cousin, and Hugo, my brother. They're first years," Rose introduced. Scorpius Malfoy nodded at the two of them, smiling. He sat down and he and Rose talked animatedly about rather boyish subjects (Quidditch mostly), until a pair of girls walked in. They looked like twins, and were about Rose's age (probably roommates).

Scorpius courteously excused himself and let the two ladies occupy his seat. Rose introduced these two girls as Tess and Tab (Lily was right about them being twins), her two best girl friends, and her roommates.

As the clock ticked on and Lily became even more anxious about what to expect at Hogwarts. She had never been to the grounds, only to Hogsmeade once or twice where she could see the skyline of it… And as Lily really only ever got to the train part of her journey as she pondered it, a lot of new things began to pop into her head. _What classes will I have to take? Will they be hard? Will the teachers be nice? Will I make friends?_ Things like that. But most important of all: _What house am I going to be in?_

James had really set a standard for the Harry/Ginny clan and really for the Ron/Hermione clan (Lily didn't know what to call them now because they _all _seemed to be Weasleys, how would one know who she was talking about?). He was easily the most likeable kid that Lily had ever met (as much as she hates to say it!) if not one of the more popular ones.

James had been placed in Gryffindor. That was obvious. Very very obvious. He had made the Quidditch team in his first year (which her Dad had said hadn't happened since _he _was there) and was living out his Grandfather's legacy as a chaser (James had told an upset Dad that he couldn't be Seeker because he didn't have a vast enough attention span to focus on that one feat for an entire game. Made sense to Lily).

Albus had been placed in Gryffindor as well. Easy. Hands down. It's quite obvious that it is the Potter clan's rightful home. Albus wasn't on the Quidditch team. Not because he wasn't good enough – oh he could've been on the team if he wanted to, he just didn't want to. He hung around a lot with James and Michael, but also had a crowd us his own including Rose (and as Lily would find out later, Scorpius, who had actually been introduced to Rose by Albus). The Potter/Weasley clan were all well known. None of them knew why.

Rose had barely scraped it in Gryffindor. Lily had heard this story countless times and from loads of different people. She must have been up sitting on that three legged stool for what was close to _fifteen_ minutes (while some people took up to five and others less than one, it was a record for at least that year). Apparently, the hat had a right fit over which she belonged in: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. But, like her mum, she was placed in Gryffindor (which was, indeed, a surprise).

Victoire had been in Ravenclaw. Lily was not surprised about that; Ravenclaw was for the smartest, brightest, cleverest witches and wizards. Lily wouldn't mind being placed there (not only because Victoire was in it!). She had no problem staying close with Teddy, though. They were best friends, sleeping, eating, and taking classes in different places wasn't going to stop them. Sometimes Lily hoped that that would happen with her and Ly, just so she could see if they could handle it. Victoire was a perfect fit for Ravenclaw, and it was the closest house to Gryffindor, so nobody was upset (Aunt Hermione was quite proud!).

Other than her and Dominique, the rest of the family seemed to have Gryffindor be their calling. Now in her sixth year, Molly (Uncle Percy's daughter), made it well in Gryffindor. She wasn't much of a family person, but we all got on well enough.

Lucy, being in James' year, had the funniest relationship with him. They didn't really hey along because of the way that James was. Rose described him as a… what was it? Womanizer? Lily didn't know what that meant but according to Rose it made Lucy quite mad because James tended to break all of her friend's hearts. _I wonder if Hugo is going to get that annoying to me? _Lily thought about what it would be like three years from now having to share the same year with a cousin… _Well, at least it's not Albus, or _James, _poor Lucy…_

What saddened Lily about the one Gryffindor exception (aside from Victoire, which doesn't really count), was that being in Hufflepuff considerably heightened the distance between her and the rest of the family. It didn't help that Dominique was already a very quiet person. Lily saw her as much as she saw Victoire (well, less, considering Vic and Teddy could pop in whenever they wanted)., and made a point, then and there to talk to Dominique a lot more this year, even if she was in Hufflepuff (and who knows, maybe Lily will be in Hufflepuff, too?).

What amazed Lily about Dominique, is that all of her quietness and lack of energy seems to be deserted the moment she mounts a broom. Dominique is a _bloody brilliant _Beater. She once took out an entire team, legally, in one game. Even James, who has been on the team two years longer than she has, admits that he has nothing on her. Dominique joined the team in her first year (last year) only because of a bet James had put on her ("I bet you can't make the Quidditch team in your first year like I did!") and oh was James proved wrong. Not only did she make it, she turned it down and had to be _begged _to be on the team. And coincidentally, in her first match (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor) Ravenclaw flattened Gryffindor (much to the Potter's dismay) because half of the team wasn't thinking straight once Dom had finished with them.

Maybe Lily would ask Dominique tips on how to get on the team in her first year… She couldn't ask James, he would laugh, but Lily was _so_ _unbelievably _determined to make Seeker, like her father. In fact, she hadn't even told her father about it because 1) She wanted it to be a surprise and 2) It would crush her dad if he knew she tried out and didn't make it.

Lily was glad that she and Hugo weren't the youngest in the clan because wouldn't it get awfully lonely by the end when everyone else is gone? Uncle George's kids were perhaps going to be the most _outrageous, comic _characters. Fred and Roxanne both inherited George's imagination, humor, and ability to brighten a room in many different ways. Lily felt proud to be one of the only ones going to school with them. This was about the only good thing about being one of the youngest.

The train hit a bump and Lily was snapped out of her daydream about catching the snitch after ten minutes of a game and winning her house the cup. She looked around. Rose was still talking wildly to Tab and Tess (the twins), and they were all giggling and laughing. Hugo was looking out the window as if he had never seen the outdoors move so fast in front of him (which he probably hadn't). When Lily looked at Ly, he was watching her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and held it. Lily blushed.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump and Lily looked around the compartment only to see that Hugo had jumped up as if he had sat on a needle (and had hit his head on the luggage rack in the process), ripped his wand from his pocket, and rounded on Lysander.

Lily screamed just for the shock of it all. Hugo's eyes were death and he was pointing his wand at Lysander. Lily stood up and pushed her way between them, making her and Hugo inches apart. "Hugo!" Lily cried, "What's wrong?!"

"He can't touch you!" Hugo said harshly.

"Hugo?! What's your problem!?" she said, utterly confused.

"My problem is, _he can't touch you_! And if he _ever _does again I will hex his hands off so he won't be able to!"

"Hugo!" she screamed, "You don't know _how _to hex his hands off!!"

"ROSE WILL TEACH ME!" he yelled as if that solved the problem. He took a deep breath, gave Ly a you-better-watch-it-mister face, ran his fingers through his hair, and sat back down, putting his wand back in his pocket.

Lily shifted her gaze to the three girls sitting on the opposite bench. Their conversation had stopped with all of the commotion and all three were staring from Hugo to Lily to Lysander, their mouths hanging open.

"You won't teach him, will you?" Lily pleaded Rose.

"Oh yeah." Rose stated and turned back to her conversation with the twins.

Tears stung Lily's eyes. This was _absolutely _ridiculous! She sort of expected it from Hugo, but never _Rose_. What was it that made them hate Ly so much? He was nice. They had only kissed once, it wasn't like he was threatening to break her heart or anything.

They all sat in silence for a while (all except Rose and her chattering friends) until there was a knock on the door to the compartment.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" said a very old, wrinkly looking witch. She looked like she had been there for a _long _time, but loved every minute of it.

Lily purchased a lot of food, some pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, droobles, licorice wands, you name it, she bought it. Same goes for the rest of the compartment and they all sat munching merrily.

By the time that they had finished eating what they all had gotten and had long, excited conversation about what to expect this year, the sun was starting to set and Rose asked her, "Lily, will you go find Albus? We don't have that much time until we get there and we still need to change. I think he forgot that he has his stuff in _this _compartment,"

Lily nodded in agreement and started to head down the corridor and looking in compartments (their's was close to the end of the hall so she really only had one direction to look) to see if he could find James and Albus. After only a few minutes of looking, she heard a loud explosion and turned to a compartment a couple of feet in front of her to her right. Sure enough, when looking in, she saw James, Michael, Albus, Thom (one of James' other friends), and a girl named Carla all laughing about the exploding snap game they had just finished.

Lily walked into the compartment. The first thing to happen was James trying to shove Lily out of there and Lily refusing. The next was someone had gotten up and began to smother her with a hug screaming, "Lily!". Only when Lily realized it was Thom did she smile and hug back. "I haven't seen you in ages!" he said.

"Thom, you came over to my house like a week ago." Lily said.

"Exactly! I didn't even get to tell you that I made prefect-" (Thom was a fifth year) "-and so has Carla! So, if you're in Gryffindor, we'll be leading you to your house tonight!" Thom finished excitedly. Carla got up and said "hi" to Lily as well, but not as enthusiastically (Carla was an only child and thought of Lily to be her little sister even though she was only her boyfriend's best friend's sister).

Lily smiled and started talking to them about which house she wanted to be in, "Well I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw because that's where Victoire went and she's bloody brilliant! But, obviously I want to be in Gryffindor… Wouldn't mind Hufflepuff either, at least Dom's there. The only thing I'm worried about is Slytherin-"

"You're not going to be in Slytherin." Albus said as though he knew this for a fact. Lily stopped talking, thinking maybe he was trying to comfort him. Then she remembered the reason that she came in here in the first place.

"Oh, Al! Rose says we're going to be at Hogwarts soon and you should change." Lily recited to him. Everyone around him started teasing him ('What is she, your mom?!") and Albus rolled his eyes and followed Lily out of the compartment.

They walked in silence until they got to Lily's compartment. She was about to open the door when Albus stopped her. He got really close to her and then whispered, "You're not going to be in Slytherin. Not if you don't want to. I had the same fear when I came and look where I ended up. That hat lets you _choose_."

Lily beamed, "Really?! Awesome! Then I'm for sure in Gryffindor!" and she smiled the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

They all got dressed and anticipated the next step of their journery as the train slowed down. Everyone got up and the first years were escorted inside the castle by Uncle Percy (Lily clung to Hugo and Lysander, but didn't hold his hand). They stepped onto the boats and had a very peaceful journery across the black lake to Hogwarts.

When they arrived inside the building, all of the other students were already sitting and waiting for the sorting to begin. All of the first years lined up in the middle of the Great Hall and waited for their turn as the Sorting Hat sat upon a three legged stool, placing them in the house that best fit them.

No one Lily knew came in the first few dozen students. The only ones she knew were Lysander and Hugo and they were both behind her (Scamander and Weasley). So instead, she struck up a whispered conversation to the girl ahead of her.

"Where do you reckon you'll go?" Lily asked politely.

The girl was eager to talk. Must have been nervous, like Lily, "I'm hoping Gryffindor she whispered, but both of my parents were in Ravenclaw and so was my sister…" she sighed.

"You know that hat lets you choose," Lily whispered, "if you want in Gryffindor that bad, you'll be in Gryffindor."

The girl's expression immediately slackened and she smiled, "I'm Cameron Perch!" she said to Lily, sticking out her hand.

Lily took it and said, "Lily Potter!".

The two girls had whispered conversations about what was good about each other until Headmistress McGonagall yelled, "PERCH, CAMERON" over the hall.

Cameron turned to look at Lily and Lily whispered "good luck!" to her new friend. Lily watched as Cameron sat nervously on the stool and heard the hat talking to her thoughts, as all of her cousins and siblings had told her it did.

"Yes… Ravenclaw… I see… But your whole family was there, why not you? I see…Uh huh… Mmhmm… Well… Better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word for the whole hall to hear. The Gryffindors stood up and applauded their new member. Lily clapped.

"POTTER, LILY!" McGonagall called and Lily nervously walked up to the hat and plopped it on her head.

"Yes… Let's see…" _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ Lily "told" it. "Not Slytherin? I wasn't even thinking Slytherin, but now…" _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, _Lily just kept saying over and over in her head, "I heard you the first time. Fine, let's _not _have fun then. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The Gryffindor table clapped and screamed louder for her than for anyone else (as Lily knew about half of them) and Lily was so excited she attempted to walk off to the table with the hat still on her head.

After a _fantastic _feast in which she sat with Cameron for, Thom and Carla told the first years to follow them, as they were prefects. They were holding hands and beckoning everyone their way. Lily and Cameron got up excitedly, following them along with their fellow Gryffindor classmates.

Thom and Carla waved at Lily. "Do you know them?" Cameron asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Thom's my older brother's friend."

"Wow… You're so cool…" Cameron sighed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm super cool." She said sarcastically. "I will have to introduce you to my family sometime…"

Cameron nodded vigorously.

"Okay, first years. This is where you will be living. Welcome to Gryffindor Tower!" he said epically gesturing to a portrait of a fat lady (?). "The password is Onomatopoeia, all right?" The first year Gryffindors nodded in unison. Thom turned to the portrait said, "Onomatopoeia," and the portrait swung open, leaving a hole in the wall for them to go inside.

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you enjoyed it! So Lily already has something something going on with Lysander and she's made a new friend. Rose has already befriended Scorpius (:O).

Please review and tell me what you think!

Pleaseeee


	3. Useless Fights

**Author's Note: **Okayy so I've been working on this for a LONG time. Or, I've just been lazy. So this one is all about the Michael/Lily/Lysander love triangle. Hahaha. And Quidditch. I'm excited to get into her later years at school because being eleven is boring.

**Disclaimer: **I would have _never _named _anyone _Lysander (no offense Jo). Therefore, he and all related characters don't belong to me. However, the Quidditch players names (besides Lily and James) I did make up, so give me credit for that. :)

* * *

**Useless Fights**

The first month of the school year dwindled away at an alarming rate. Lily had _no _idea just how fun school could be. She found the classes to be quite easy and really the only thing that annoyed her was how much crap people gave her about her and Lysander.

On the first day of school, Lily had made a new friend named Cameron. They shared a dorm and shared all of their classes. They were practically inseparable. Lily was pleased to find out that Hugo and Lysander were both put into Gryffindor as well, even though Ly had told her just how close the hat was to putting him in Ravenclaw, like his mother. Hugo and Lysander shared a dorm room, and Lily knew just how fantastically _well_ that worked out.

Transfiguration was Lily's favorite class and on the first day of it, she sat with Cameron on her left, Lysander on her right, and Hugo next to him. It didn't work out well. Five minutes into the lesson, Hugo and Ly began to argue in whispers about Ly sitting too close to Lily.

"I'm sitting next to her, Hugo! What do you want me to do?!" Ly whispered.

"Switch spots with me." Hugo suggested.

"No. I like sitting next to her."

"Exactly!"

"Mr. Weasley, do you have a question?" Professor McGonagall (who was Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor House at the same time and no matter how much James had wished, had not died yet) said, annoyed.

"Well, yes, Professor, actually I do. I was wondering, how do you vanish someone's hands? Or maybe someone's mouth? Or, even better, just vanish someone altogether?" Hugo said, chancing a glance at Lysander.

Professor McGonagall looked shock but there was a hint of a smile on her lips, "Mr. Weasley, I do not know what is going on between you and Mr. Scamander, but I suggest you end it before _both _of you get kicked out of my class!" she said angrily, the trace of any smile gone.

Both of them mumbled, "Sorry, Professor," while Lily giggled at them getting in to trouble on the first day of school. The two didn't communicate for the rest of the class, except the death glares that they threw at each other every few seconds.

Besides Hugo, who was, evidently, the worst case of this crap-giving, there was a lot of just annoying people that got a fair share of eye rolls out of her.

Ly and Lily would be walking back to the common room together after lunch, and Ly would accidentally brush her arm with his. Lily would blush. They would just be talking and walking together, as friends, and people would sing things like, "Lil and Ly sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and stupid things like that. Ly would just turn to Lily and whisper in her ear, "Ignore them. They're just jealous," or else some kind of joke, "Well I heard _she _has a crush on Leonard!" and she would laugh, which would only make them taunt the two even more. But Lily did as Ly suggested and ignored them.

Whenever Lily was sitting in her favorite arm chair by the fire with Cameron doing her homework and someone was looking for Lysander, if they saw her, she would be the first one they would go to, "Hey Lil. Where's your boyfriend?"

Lily would just give them a stare that would scare off Voldemort and say, "Well I would tell you if I had one!" angrily.

This, in turn, made people quite afraid of her, and by the time the month was out, people stopped teasing her.

As October came around and the teasing eased up, the classes and homework only got harder for Lily. She would occasionally break down and ask _James _for help when she couldn't find anyone else.

But of course, James would just point to himself, say "fourth year," and point to her and say, "first year," as if this was an adequate reason not to help her. Thankfully, Michael was friends with him (Merlin knows why) and was with him when he treated Lily like this. He would roll his eyes at his best friend, and begin to help Lily with her homework.

But the thing about hanging out with Michael, alone, was that she could not concentrate one bit. The two ended up talking about her first year and what she thought of Hogwarts.

"So what's your favorite class, Lil?" Michael asked her.

"Well, so far it's Transfiguration," Lily said.

Michael nodded, "Mine, too. McGonagall is a really good teacher and I find the stuff that we learn really fascinating."

And the two talked like this for a while. It was weird, an eleven year old and a fourteen year old having a (somewhat) intellectual conversation about school.

At one point, while Lily stared into the fire in front of her in the common room, she thought of something. "Hey, Michael?" she asked timidly.

"Yep?" he replied.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Okay, you're on the Quidditch team." He nodded, "Well, I mean- Well- okay. Fine. When are the try outs?" she asked.

Michael looked surprised, but in a pleasant way. "There's a notice on the bulletin board. Saturday, October 1st, around midday." Michael recited. Lily took in every word. He paused and smiled. "You do know I'm captain, right?" he asked.

Lily's eyes grew wide. It took all her strength to keep her mouth shut and she shook her head. She laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Michael looked down. "Well, it was hard on James. I didn't think that I should bring it up in front of him. I didn't know if you were going to make fun of him or something."

"I wouldn't do that." Lily defended.

"I know." Michael said, "But anyway, you wanna be on the team? Since when? What position do you wanna play? You know, we really need a-"

"Seeker," they said together. Michael gasped.

"Brilliant!" he said excitedly, "are you any good? Well, sure you are. You're Harry and Ginny's daughter, duh. And you're small! This is great thank you, Lily!" he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. And of course, at exactly this moment, Lysander decided to walk in. He caught sight of Michael and Lily just when he had pulled away from the hug and kissed her on the cheek. Lily saw him just as this happened and she saw his face quickly turn a deep shade of angry red. He hurried over.

"Hey, Lily!" he said stiffly and quickly.

"Hi," she whispered and inched slowly away from Michael, who didn't seem to think that this was a big deal at all. "Um, Michael was just, um, telling me about Quidditch tryouts." Lily said, attempting to explain her situation.

"Yeah. And I'll see you later, Lily." Michael said and left quickly.

Lysander immediately rounded on her. "I'm going to tell Hugo about that!" he said, pointing at where Michael had just disappeared to.

"Seriously, Lysander?" Lily said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She usually only called him by his full name when she was angry.

"Why would you do that? In front of me, especially?" Lysander said angrily.

Lily grimaced. "Merlin, Lysander! He was helping me with homework, I asked him about Quidditch, and he was happy that I wanted to try out because they need a Seeker!" she explained.

Lysander rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yeah, right," he said incredulously.

"Go away, Lysander!" Lily half screamed and shoved him to the side as she walked away up to the dormitory.

When she got there, Cameron was looking in the mirror, evidently trying to find something to wear to dinner. Lily greeted her, sat down on her bed, and sighed.

Cameron turned around and studied Lily's face. "What's wrong?" she asked her, frowning.

Lily sighed again and explained to Cameron just how ridiculous Lysander had acted.

"But on the other hand," Lily added, "I'm trying out for Quidditch and Michael kissed me."

Cameron nodded and then did a double take. "Michael? Michael Tatum? As in fourth year, coolest kid's best friend, Michael Tatum?" she said, her jaw dropping.

Lily nodded. "I mean, it was on the cheek, but it still gave me goose bumps!" she squealed. Cameron squealed in return.

"So when are tryouts?" Cameron asked.

Cameron wasn't the biggest fan of Quidditch. She actually hated the sport. Lily thought it was extremely nice of her to act like she cared, even if only for a moment. "The 1st." Lily said, marking it in her mental calendar.

"Cool," Cameron said enthusiastically, "I'll come with you."

Lily smiled at her friend's loyalty, and then frowned. "So you can see Michael and James play?"

"Duh." Cameron said. The two girls giggled.

"Oh, you're a great friend." Lily said jokingly, "Come on. I'm hungry." She whined.

"Okay, hold on," Cameron changed her shirt and followed Lily out of the dorm.

Once they were in the common room, she saw Lysander but ignored him.

"Lily!" he called, trying to get her attention. She kept walking.

Cameron nudged her and whispered, "It's Ly."

She kept walking.

They reached the portrait hole and went down to dinner.

A couple of days later while Lily was sitting in Transfiguration with Cameron and Hugo to the sides of her, Hugo leaned over and asked, "What's up with you and Lysander? Not that I mind you guys not talking, but it's a little weird."

"Oh, it's nothing. He's just mad that Michael kissed me." Lily said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Hugo yelled loud enough for the entire class to hear and probably the class in the room next door as well.

"HUGO WEASLEY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOUR OUTBURST? LEAVE MY CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT!" Professor McGonagall hollered at Hugo. Hugo's eyes widened into saucers and he bolted out of the classroom. Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin's foolishness.

By the time the first of October rolled around, Lily was heaving buckets and had yet to speak to Lysander. In her defense, it had only been a week and a half and she was too busy practicing and keeping up with her classes to think too much about him. Whenever he would call her name or try to talk to her, she would convince herself that she didn't have time to, even if she wanted to forgive him.

The morning of, Lily woke up as early as possible, considering she had tossed and turned the entire night before. She laid in bed until the sun broke the surface of the horizon and thought then was a reasonable time to be waking up. Of course, it was still earlier then everyone else.

Lily silently got dressed in comfortable clothes for the fact that it was tryouts day and a weekend. She didn't even try to look at herself in the dorm mirror as it was too dark for her to even pick out two matching socks.

She ended up going down into the common room wearing a tank top, shorts, and comfy socks. She tiptoed her way so as not to wake anyone up because she knew that everyone was still asleep. And she was not surprised to see the common room empty, until she saw a silhouette sitting in an armchair facing the fireless fireplace.

"Hello?" she whispered timidly. She saw the figure jump and turn it's head.

"Lil?" it asked. Lily recognized that voice at once and contemplated running back upstairs and trying to finish the hopeless cause that was sleep. But she couldn't leave now, not after Lysander already knew she was there. She gulped.

"Lysander," she said formally, feeling her way over to him as the room was pitch black except for the light that the rising sun was giving. When she reached the other side of the common room, she sat down on the chair facing the one in which Ly was sitting. She crossed her arms but then got a good luck at his face and let her guard down a little.

"Look, Lil, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. And with these words it was as if he never did anything to make her mad or anything that needed to be forgiven. She smiled and practically knocked over his arm chair by trying to hug him.

Obviously, the news that Lily Potter and Lysander Scamander were speaking again (or as they put it "back together") spread like wildfire through out the school. In fact, by the time breakfast came, everyone in the entire school seemed to know.

After Lily and Ly made up, they spent the next two hours talking about what they missed in each other's lives within the past week and a half until people began to wake up and the common room began to fill with the aroma of breakfast wafting all the way up from the Great Hall. Once Cameron came into the common room, Lily knew it was her cue to go eat, and she left Lysander alone to eat with his friends.

"So I take it you and Ly aren't fighting anymore?" Cameron asked, relieved. She had been the shoulder Lily had cried on every night since "the fight" as Lily called it.

Lily shrugged in reply as if that fact were no big deal, but it really was. Even though Quidditch tryouts were a few hours away, Lily felt the butterflies in her stomach vanish as soon as she had made up with Ly.

At breakfast, Lily sat with Cameron and her other roommates, Hannah, Jesse, and Adele, discussing the latest gossip that had been bouncing off of the walls.

"So Lily! I can't believe you are really trying out for Quidditch in your first year! Last person I knew that did that was your cousin!" Hannah said excitedly.

"Yeah, Lil, do you really think you can do it? I mean, it must be hard, facing people as old as six years older than you!" Adele added.

"Yeah and having Michael watch you play won't-" Jesse began.

"Oh, you guys are just so comforting!" Cameron interrupted sarcastically, "Why don't you stop talking about it!" Lily gave Cameron a grateful smile.

After eating (or rather, after Lily watched the rest of her roommates eat, as she could not stomach even the smallest piece of toast), Lily's roommates (except Cameron) waved their goodbyes and good lucks to Lily as they went back to start on their weekends homework.

As there were still a couple of hours until Quidditch practice started and Lily had made a point to finish all of her homework before the weekend, she decided to spend these last hours practicing as best she could. At home, she was able to practice a bit with an old Snitch her dad had (which was the first Snitch he ever caught, he told her), but as she had already said, it was old and didn't fly nearly as fast or high as one in a real game would. Lily had spent some nighttimes practicing flying around a bit to get a better feel for her broom (her dad had given James his Firebolt, which was still considered one of the most advanced broomsticks, and gotten Lily the new edition for her eleventh birthday. James was not happy about this, but he got over it after the whole family reassured him he didn't need the best broom to be able to play well) and doing some fancy tricks on it. She had already spoken to Michael about going down early to practice a bit before the tryouts were held and he had said he was going to be down there anyway getting ready so it would be fine for her to come.

As it was only the very beginning of October, the air was just turning from fall to winter, so it was a very nice day. The sun was out, but not too hot, and the wind gave a very nice breeze. When Lily arrived at the Quidditch pitch, she was not surprised to see only her brother and Michael down there. But something seemed off. They were… fighting?

"Look, James, it's not my fault, okay?!" Michael was saying in an attempted calm voice.

"You're letting this get to your head! UGH! I've been playing with you for three years, dude!" James yelled and threw his broom on the ground. As Lily got closer, she got quieter and silently crept up on them.

"It's not fair for everyone else! What if-"

"You find someone better? You're going to kick me off the team? Is that it? Or do you just think I'm not good enough for the team anymore now that it's _your_ team?" James voice was rising rapidly and Lily knew she had to step in. Soon.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING, JAMES!" Michael roared.

"HEY!" came Lily's voice from around the stands, "STOP!" she yelled angrily at them, her brows furrowed.

"Lily, go away!" James yelled at his little sister.

It was okay for them to fight, but he was _not _going to give _her _attitude. She marched over to them with one hand on her hip and the other clutching her Firebolt. "No," she said stubbornly, "I will not go away! I came here to practice and I find _you _guys fighting? What's the deal?"

But Michael and James were notabout to be lectured by an eleven year old. They both crossed their arms and rolled their eyes at the same time, but did not speak.

"Now, Michael," Lily said sweetly as she turned to face him, "I _know _I didn't just hear you say you were going to make him try out again," her voice was venomous, "Because, well I think you know, that my brother here," she put a hand on his shoulder, "he's basically the BEST DAMN PLAYER YOU HAVE. SO STOP GIVING HIM SO MUCH CRAP! You know you're not going to find someone better and _I _know you're just trying to piss him off!" and even though she was a good size smaller than Michael, he backed away in fear. Lily looked at her brother and saw a smile trying to break free on his face.

Michael's angry expression disappeared and he whispered, "Yeah I know…" softly.

"Good," said Lily triumphantly, "so my brother doesn't have to try out?" Michael shook his head. Lily turned to James, "and you're going to stop being a sore loser about not getting captain because it's _not his fault _that he got picked over you?" James opened his mouth to object, took one look at Lily's warning face, and nodded.

Lily smiled and clapped her hands, "All right, so who wants to get the Snitch out for me?"

As soon as Michael had gotten the goodie box of Quidditch balls out and let the Snitch zoom around for Lily to practice catching with, there was only about an hour and a half left until tryouts began, and Lily was not going to waste anymore time. She closed her eyes and counted to twenty after the Snitch was set free and mounted her broom. As soon as she kicked off she heard the distinctive voice of Michael talking to his best friend, "I know she's only eleven, but she is _scary._"

As soon as the fourth time of chasing after, catching, and returning the Snitch came around, it was quite dull work. Lily probably could have caught it with her eyes closed had she not had any obstacles to look out for while flying. But that's really the point of being Seeker, being aware of all of the obstacles and still being able to catch the Snitch. It was a tough job, but Lily felt it was made for her.

Once Lily had landed for the umpteenth time with the golden walnut sized ball in her hand, James walked up to her. "Hey," he said, "thanks for, you know, sticking up for me."

Lily smiled, "I don't get him." She said, speaking of Michael, "I mean, he doesn't even _tell _me he's the captain because he thinks I'll make fun of you."

"You wouldn't do that," James said incredulously.

"I know. But he doesn't tell me and he goes off telling you that you have to try out again even though you're the best chaser at this school."

"Yeah well he thought I was the one who threw his captain badge in the fire."

"Well, were you?" Lily asked, not really wanting the answer.

James laughed, "Yeah…" he said reminiscently.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

After their conversation ended, people started arriving in time for the tryouts. Once Lily returned the Snitch to Michael and suited up (which wasn't very hard) for her tryout, she spotted Cameron walking down to the pitch waving at her.

"He is _so _dreamy," Cameron sighed. Lily looked at where her gaze was pointing and her jaw dropped.

"Hello, my _brother_," Lily shuddered, "He is hardly dreamy." She rolled her eyes as Cameron threatened to start drooling at James. Lily walked Cameron to her seat and waited with her for Michael to officially start the tryouts.

"Okay, Gryffindors," came a booming voice over the entire stadium, "Thank you for coming to this year's Quidditch tryouts. I would like you to all make a line in which position you will trying out for, we need one chaser and one seeker. These are the only positions open. If you are not interested in these positions, please leave or take a seat in the stands." Michael paused. About a dozen or so people left the crowd standing in the pitch, "AND if you are not a Gryffindor please leave," he added. Half the crowd left. "Once you have tried out, you may go unless I ask you to stay. We will post the results either tomorrow or Monday on the bulletin board in the common room. Seekers first, please."

Lily moved toward Michael, and so did about half a dozen other hopefuls. Michael took the Sonorus charm off of himself and spoke directly to the eight people in front of him, "Okay. So here is how it works: I let the Snitch go and will send two of you to go out and get it. Who ever gets it will go onto the next round. I will have my beaters up there trying to knock you out, so be careful. First up is… how about you two," he pointed at two people in the crowd, a big buff looking seventh year guy, and a small third or so year girl.

Lily was in the third group to be picked to go. She was partnered with a scraggly looking fifth year. He was skinny but very tall and gangly. Michael let the Snitch go, waited for a good twenty seconds, and blew his whistle.

Lily kicked off of the ground so hard she thought she might have bruised her foot. But it was affective, she zoomed into the sky so fast that she had to look behind her to see the other guy. She immediately began skimming over the entire pitch looking for that forsaken ball with wings. A few bludgers were thrown her way, but she was small and fast and found them easy to dodge.

After what seemed like twenty minutes in the air (which was in reality about two minutes), Lily spotted the Snitch. She took her gaze off of it trying to see where the other guy was, but found he was at the opposite end of the field looking in the opposite direction. She snapped back around and found the Snitch with her eyes again, zooming toward it.

The golden ball was clutched in her grasp before the other player even knew she had seen it.

She landed right next to Michael, who was clapping. "Wow, Lily! That was amazing! Fastest one yet! You're definitely here for the next round," he turned to the sunken face of the guy that Lily had challenged and said, "Sorry, Leonard, but Lily beat you." And shrugged.

There was only one couple after that and only four people remained; each person that won in the last round. Lily was partnered with the buff guy from the first couple in the first round, not having any idea on Earth how he could have beaten the girl, who was small and quick, and was in the first couple to go in this round.

The same happened yet again and she found herself going onto the final round of the Seeker tryouts.

The third time that Lily was up in the air trying to find the Snitch, she totally lost her nerve. Two bludgers had already hit her and the other girl she was challenging had the same broom as her; it was all about talent now. As she skimmed the stadium for the Snitch for the billionth time today, her gaze drifted over to the stands. A certain dark haired boy stood out and she looked down in the stands to see Lysander smiling up at her.

That's when it hit her. She had to catch that Snitch. Not only for herself, but for Lysander. He had been telling her all summer just how great she is at Quidditch. All of those times that she wanted to quit because of how James said she stunk, and Ly had stood up to him for her (which is basically a death wish). All the times he would find Muggle tennis balls and hurl them into the air for her to catch after she had her mom bewitch them into flying for her.

If there was anyone who she was going to get the Seeker position for, it was not Michael, Cameron, or even herself. It was Ly.

She looked up and down frantically for the Snitch until she finally got a view on it. She didn't even think about the other girl in the air trying to catch it or the bludgers that were coming her way. She was completely determined to catch that that Snitch. When she was finally within feet of it, she heard the girl zoom up behind her. _No,_ she thought, _I'm smaller, I can go faster, _and she did. _This ones for you, Ly, _she thought as her hands closed around the golden Snitch for the final time of the day.

She was so excited. Lily could hear Ly cheer louder than anyone else in the stands and grinned hugely. She flew back to the ground and landed next to Michael once again.

"Good job, Lily!" he said, smiling. Lily smiled back and turned to thank Ly for coming.

"Lil, hold up!" Lily turned around to see James running towards her. "Hey," he said, "good job. You're brilliant!"

Lily's mouth dropped. She mustered a "thank you" just in time for him to run off, not wanting to be caught talking to a first year (Merlin forbid!).

Lily didn't want to be cocky, but she knew that she didn't need to see the results on the bulletin board the next day, she knew she got the position. Sure enough, though, on Sunday, while passing the bulletin board, she saw the notice saying that she had been made Seeker and some kid named Karen Binnot was made the third chaser. The team now consisted of Michael Tatum as the Keeper; Lily Potter as the Seeker; James Potter, Patrick Grady, and Karen Binnot as Chasers; and Nicholas Shroudy and Max Pikett as the Beaters.

One day while Lily was walking with Ly and people switched from taunting her to congratulating her, she saw Hugo looking annoyed in a corner of the common room. She and Ly walked up to him as she thought of something, "Hugo? Why didn't you try out for Quidditch?"

"I'm not going to answer until _he _goes away," Hugo replied.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up, Hugo!"

"Fine. I didn't try out because I'm a Keeper. You just wait until Tatum is gone… That position will be all mine and a bag of chips!" he said excitedly, punching the air.

Lily and Ly giggled at Hugo and walked away.

It was a given that most of the Potters and Weasley's were Quidditch players. Albus was the exception. He enjoyed watching Quidditch, but he never felt that comfortable on a broom. Lily wondered if some traumatic experience on a broomstick caused him to feel this way because he obviously didn't inherit it.

Quidditch turned out to be much more grueling than Lily originally imagined. She found herself spending all of her free time hanging out with Michael and the Quidditch team. But mostly Michael. Whenever she had a question about the game or practices, instead of going to any of the _other _players, she went straight to Michael. Lily knew that it was her and Lysander, but she could still have a crush, couldn't she? Apparently Lysander didn't think so.

"Hey, Lily!" Michael called to her one afternoon while she was walking to dinner with Cameron. She turned around to see his hair a little ruffled and cheeks a little rosy.

"Yep?" She asked, letting Cameron go on without her, expecting him to tell her something about their next practice.

"Um, well, you know-"

"Miss Potter?" came a voice from behind her. Lily turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walking rather quickly in her direction, looking panic stricken.

"Hold on, Michael." She said, "Yes, Professor?"

"Mr. Scamander would like to see you," she said exasperatedly. She gave Michael a scowl.

"Um, okay?" Lily said, wondering why Ly had to have a Professor tell her this, "Where is he?" she asked, expecting to be told "at dinner".

Professor McGonagall was glaring at Michael, who was looking at the ground guiltily. "Well why don't you ask Mr. Tatum?" she said sharply.

"O-kay," she said, turning to face Michael, "Mr. Tatum where is Lysander?"

Michael looked up at her, sorrow in his eyes, and whispered, "The hospital wing."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun! So how did Lysander get into the hospital wing?!? What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Because I was feeling a little iffy. Lemme know what you think! :)

**P.S.: **For those of you who read the first chapter when I first published it, I made a mistake in saying that Albus was only a year older than Lily. I've changed it now, but if you're confused about why he was a year older and now he's two, it's because I made a mistake in their age difference.

**P.P.S.: **I'm also thinking about throwing in some more Rose and Scorpius. What do you think about that?

* * *


	4. Making Choices

**Author's Note: **Okay so it's probably been a while since you read the last chapter so let me recap. Lily tried out for Qudditch and made Seeker, aaaand Lysander ended up in the hospital wing because of Michael!!!

So this chapter has the first Quidditch match and goes up until the last day before the Holidays, as nothing important really happened within those few months.

Okay, well enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all of these Harry Potter second generation characters. Except Michael, he's mineee. :)

* * *

**Making Choices**

Lily's first reaction was to run. Then to cry. Then to kill Michael. Instead, she settled on the last two.

Tears were spilling from her eyes as if someone had turned on a faucet without her knowing. She immediately rounded on Michael, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LY?" She screamed. Michael didn't reply, his eyes still on his feet. Then, she rounded on Professor McGonagall. "Why are you just standing there?!" she yelled, "Aren't you going to, like, arrest him or something?!" she asked, pointing accusingly at Michael.

"Mr. Tatum knows full well what his punishment is."

"WELL IT'S NOT ENOUGH! LY IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Lily screamed, punching every inch of Michael she could reach. She knew that this didn't physically hurt him, as he was three years older than her, but she hoped at any rate it would make him more sorry.

"I'm making this your responsibility, Tatum. You take her to see him and calm her down." Professor McGonagall said and started walking toward the Great Hall.

"But Professor!" he yelled as Lily continued assaulting him, "Will you at least get her off of me?!" Professor McGonagall either did not hear or did not care, because she didn't even turn around.

Michael grabbed Lily's wrists and she wriggled in his grip. Once she realized that he was too strong for her, she collapsed onto the ground in a pile of her own hair and tears. Michael reached down to pick her up and lead her to the hospital. "Don't touch me," she said.

"Lily-"

"Don't talk to me!" she interrupted, "How could you? I can't believe I ever had a crush on you!" she whispered and walked towards the Great Hall.

"Where are you going? The hospital wing is this way!" he said, pointing toward the stairs.

Ten seconds later, Lily walked out of the great hall with James, Hugo, Albus, Rose, Molly, Lucy, and even Dominique following her. "I'm telling on you," she said. Everyone began to round on Michael as if they were a flock of pigeons who found a piece of bread.

"Lily, come on!" Michael pleaded as Lily watched from the sidelines.

She stomped her feet, "Fine! Guys, stop." She said to her various family members. They turned around and looked disappointed. "It's okay, I'll give him hell for all of you," she promised as they all shuffled back to dinner.

Michael and Lily stood in the Entrance Hall facing each other, silent. Lily's arms were crossed and Michael was frowning. "What did you do?" she asked Michael plainly.

Michael sighed and said, "Lysander tried to jinx me from behind. I turned around and shot a jinx without even seeing who it was. Apparently, his jinx combined with mine and he got the full force of both. Problem is, they don't really know what Ly's jinx _was_, mine was the Bat Bogey Hex, but he can't recall what he used. Lily, I'm really sorry, If I had known it was your Ly-" he added before she could stop him.

"I know, Michael." She said softly.

The two walked in silence up another set of stairs until Michael teased, "So, you have a crush on me?" and raised his eyebrows.

Lily didn't even look at him. "Not anymore," she said.

"Oh come on! I told you it was an accident!" he argued.

"Yeah but the fact still remains that you _jinxed _someone in the hallway. And why do you sound _upset _that I don't like you anymore?"

Michael's cheeks reddened ever so slightly. He opened his mouth to reply but the hospital wing at the end of the corridor opened.

Lysander ran towards Lily and was hugging her before she even realized it was him who had come out of the wing. Lily hugged him hard. "Are you okay?" she said into his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I am!" he said to her. His words were comforting, safe. She felt that she could spend the rest of her life like this and be perfectly fine with it. Then-

"Okay, so I can go?" Michael asked awkwardly.

Apparently Lysander hadn't even realized that he was there. Now he did.

"What are _you _doing here? Lily, why were you walking with him?!"

Lily shrugged, "McGonagall made me." She caught a glimpse of Michael's face. It looked slightly hurt. She was enjoying it. "Trust me, Ly, I didn't want to." She added, just to comfort Ly and hurt Michael's feelings. As soon as Michael had gone, she immediately rounded on him. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? What hurts? What happened?" she asked, worried.

"Lily, I'm fine. Once they figured out which hex I used they easily took it off of me. I'm in perfect condition." And now that Lily knew he was okay, he was going to get the full force of her wrath.

"SO WHY IN HELL WOULD YOU HEX A FOURTH YEAR FROM BEHIND?!" She bellowed at him, hitting him over the side of the head.

"Ow, Lily!" he said, clutching his head, "Do you wanna know why?" he said angrily.

Lily looked at him and nodded.

"Because he's stealing you from me!" he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh don't start that again, Lysander! I'm not something that can be stolen!" she yelled, "I'm a _person_. A _person_. You have _no _right to tell me who I can like and dislike and who I can hang out with!"

"But-" Lysander began.

"No. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you!" she screamed, marching off down the corridor. Lysander did not move.

Lily walked slowly down to the Great Hall, mulling over what had just happened in her mind. _I hate Lysander,_ she thought, _and I hate Michael, too, because he put Lysander in the hospital wing. Wait. But if I hate Ly than why do I hate Michael? _Lily rubbed her eyes and opened up the door to the Great hall.

She walked over to her family members at the Gryffindor table. Rose was sitting with Albus and… Scorpius? Hugo was sitting with some people from his dorm, and there, across the table from Cameron, was Michael and James. Lily took her seat next to her best friend, making her stare right at Michael.

"What happened?" Cameron asked soft enough for Lily to hear but not James and Michael.

"I'll tell you later," is all she said before she grabbed a plate and piled it with food.

"Hey, Lil," Michael said

Lily looked at him but did not reply.

* * *

That night in her dorm, Lily recapped everything that had happened before dinner to Cameron and the rest of her roommates.

"So I don't think I'm friends with Lysander anymore." Lily finished, flopping down on her bed.

"Oh Lily, Lysander and Michael are both gits. You did good with yelling at them," Cameron consoled. Lily smiled in gratitude.

Lily spent the entire next day ignoring Michael and Lysander. It wasn't too hard, as it was Saturday and the first Hogsmeade weekend. Since Michael was out in the wizarding village, the only hard part was getting Lysander to leave her alone.

"Lily, I'm sorry!" he said multiple times every chance he could get.

Finally, while Lily was sitting underneath a tree by the lake and Cameron was dipping her feet in the water with Hannah, Lysander came up to her, having her on her own at last.

"Lily?" he asked shyly. She turned around and saw him walking toward her. "Look, I'm really sorry."

This must've been the millionth time he had said that and instead of saying "go away Lysander!" like she had every other time, she looked at him and said, "I know."

Lysander's face lit up. "I promise to never get jealous ever again!" he said so enthusiastically he was almost yelling.

Lily said, "Okay, Lysander,"

"Can I sit with you?" he asked. Lily nodded.

For the next few weeks, Lily continued to be friends with Lysander and she knew that he tried his best not to get jealous when she had to speak to Michael. The whole "ignoring Michael" thing wasn't working as the first Quidditch match of the season came around. She was forced to practice with him sometimes five times a week. She assured him that she hadn't forgiven him, but was putting the fact that she hated him aside due to Quidditch. The only person that Lily hadn't fooled was Cameron.

"You don't hate him."

"I do!" Lily said angrily one day as the two were walking down to breakfast. It was the day of the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, and Lily was _not _excited. Her opponent this match would be her own cousin, Dominique. And if anyone flew the best, it was her.

The two best friends sat down together at the breakfast table, but Lily, like during tryouts, couldn't stomach a thing. She sat there listening to and watching her best friend stuff her face and go on about how she couldn't wait to see James play.

Just at the point where Lily was going to start yelling at Cameron, though, Michael decided that the Quidditch team needed to go down to the pitch. They all walked together but Lily trailed a little behind. Michael slowed down to be next to her. He took her hand and looked at her. "Lily, I know you hate me, but I just wanted to tell you that if you're having _any_ doubts, you shouldn't. You're the most amazing seeker I have _ever _seen play. Including Dominique. So don't worry. You'll be fantastic, I can feel it." He said to her, seriously.

Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and ran off to the changing rooms.

Michael having said this gave Lily confidence that she didn't even know she had.

The game started out really well. James scored a few times and so did Patrick and Karen. The score was 90-0 before Lily spotted the Snitch. It was zooming around right by Michael's right ear. She zoomed off toward it, determined to get it before Dominique did. She wanted to prove that what Michael said was true. But Dominique was good, and she saw the Snitch also. Lily flattened herself onto her broom and reached forward, full aware that she was still ten yards from where the Snitch was hovering. Michael didn't notice them until she was about 10 feet away. He turned to look at them and his eyes widened.

It all happened in barely a second. Michael swerved out of the way, and Lily practically fell forward off of her broom to get the Snitch before Dominique, who slammed face first into a goal post. Dominique was remarkably well balanced on a broom and therefore she didn't fall off, but she did sport a bloody nose.

The match was over and it was an outstanding 240-0 to Gryffindor. The crowd cheering was deafening and Lily had never been so excited in her life. After being let down from the Gryffindor team's and onlookers' shoulders, she went to the changing room.

"LILY! YOU WERE AMAZING!" someone screamed from behind her. She turned around as she left the changing room to see Michael running toward her at full speed, a huge grin across his face. He grabbed her hands and looked at her. "See I told you you were better than Dom!"

Lily smiled at him but rolled her eyes. "I'm not better than her, I just saw it first," she explained lamely.

"Exactly!" Michael said, "The Hufflepuff team sucks! The only good player is Dom and you beat her! Come on, let's go to the party." He said beckoning her toward the castle.

The Gryffindors partied hard. Even when they lost. She had heard many accounts from James about things that Michael had told him had happened but he hadn't recalled them. Lily knew the disgusting affects of alcohol and she promised herself at the beginning of the year that she was not going to do anything at school that she couldn't tell her parents about.

The entire walk back to Gryffindor tower was spent with Michael raving about how well she played. After they reached the seventh floor, it was getting rather annoying. Suddenly, as if Michael knew she was getting annoyed, he changed the subject.

"So, Lily," he asked nervously, "What do you think about me and Rose?"

"Well you're annoying sometimes but I like Rose, she's one of my best friends and like the sister I never had." She replied.

Michael grabbed her arm and stopped walking. "No, I mean, like what do you think about _me _and her. Like going out?"

Lily snorted but quickly straightened her expression. "I think that she likes Scorpius." Lily said unkindly. "You know you have no chance, right? What business do you even have with a third year anyway?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, embarrassed, as they approached the Fat Lady.

"So you guys won?" the Fat Lady asked tiredly.

"Yep! Uranium." Lily said as she smiled.

The portrait opened to the Gryffindor common room. It was jam packed with people. Every Gryffindor in the house must've been there. Including some people from other houses like, Lily saw, Scorpius, who was indeed a little bit too close to Rose. They were giggling.

"Lily," Michael said, nudging her.

She turned to look at where Michael's gaze was. "Lily, who is James snogging?" he asked. Sure enough, there was James, his face glued to a brunette's. "Ja-" Michael began to his best friend.

"Michael! Don't interrupt them!" Lily said, laughing.

"LILY!" someone screamed from behind her. "LILY, YOU WERE EXCELLENT!" she turned and saw Lysander just in time for him to fly into her arms. Lily noticed Michael backed away silently. "But why were you-" he began, but she gave him a warning look and he dropped it. "Um, I'm getting some butterbeer, do you want some?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Rose, I'm not a _girl_, I'm not going to give you advice on how to date Scorpius." Lily turned and saw her older brother, Albus, having a whispered argument with Rose, who stomped her feet and said, "Fine."

Lily walked over to them, glad to see someone she knew, as she hadn't found Cameron yet. "Oh, Lily!" Rose said as Lily approached, "Give me advice. What do I do about Scorpius?"

Lily shrugged. "How would I know what to do about Scorpius? Oh, ask him to Hogsmeade! By the way, what is a Slytherin doing at a Gryffindor party anyway?" she added.

"I invited him." Rose said nonchalantly.

"Well there you go, isn't that like proof or something that he likes you?" Albus interjected.

"Albus! That's not how it works!" Rose said angrily and stomped off. Albus rolled his eyes and left as well, just in time for Lily to see Cameron scowling at James and his new puppet.

She walked over to her best friend, put a consoling hand on her shoulder, and said sadly, "Cam, you have no chance with him."

Cameron looked at her and whined, "Well if you have a chance with Michael than I have a chance with James."

Lily laughed, "But I don't have a chance with Michael, hun."

Cameron looked at her incredulously and said, "He's nearly fifteen, captain of the Quidditch team, best friends with James, and yet he still spends _most _of his time with you. You don't think that proves anything?"

"No, I don't," she said firmly just as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, "Oh hi, Scorpius," she said, surprised.

"Lily, I need your advice." He pleaded.

"On what to do about Rose?" she asked, unconcerned.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because she just asked me the same question about you ten seconds ago." Lily said.

A grin spread across his face. "Thanks, Lil!"

"I didn't do-" but he had already vanished, most likely to find Rose.

Lily turned back to Cameron and said, "Can you believe Michael asked me if he and _Rose _would make a good couple?" as if she had not been interrupted.

"Well he was obviously trying to make you jealous or see if you would get jealous," Cameron retorted as though this was obvious. Lily rolled her eyes. Why was Cameron so bent on the fact that Michael liked her?

The party lasted only until lunch, when people started to get hungry. Lily leeched unto Cameron the entire time except for the parts when various people had come up to her and congratulated her on what a good job she had done, including Michael multiple times, as though she might have forgotten that he was in love with her Quidditch skills.

"Lily!" said Michael for the billionth time at the end of the party.

"Yes, Michael, I know I was bloody amazing, you've told me hundreds of times." Lily replied.

Michael frowned, "Well I don't think it was hundreds, and you were. But I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to walk down to lunch with me." He turned in the direction of the spot that James had not moved from since the beginning of the party, he was there, still snogging the unknown brunette girl, "James is a little busy." He added.

Lily grimaced and nodded. They exited the portrait hole together and once they could hear each other, as the music was silenced, she turned to him and joked, "So, did you get any action like my dear eldest brother?"

Michael laughed, "No. Did you?" he teased back. Lily hit him on the arm and they continued walking in silence.

When they reached the Great Hall, only a few of the Gryffindors were there, including Cameron and Lysander. Lily walked over to them and sat down in between them. By the time she looked up to see where Michael had gone, he was already off sitting with someone else.

Lily rolled her eyes and started a conversation with Cameron.

* * *

The rest of October went on without anything relatively important happening. Quidditch practices were getting just more grueling, and same goes for the school work. Lily had spent almost one hundred percent of her free time trying to catch up with homework. Unfortunately for her, Lysander was finding it more and more important to spend time with her. Lily hated to think this, but she was wondering why, considering she was talking to Michael less and less as the days wore on. Ly was actually getting on her nerves a bit. She stayed up later and later each night, trying to fit in some extra homework, which in turn made her so much more irritable and short tempered than she usually was.

Halloween came and went rather quicker than Lily would have hoped. There was a rather magnificent feast to go along with the holiday, though. One thing that was pleasant about the days zipping by was that with each day gone, the Christmas break got closer and closer.

In the middle of November, Lysander came up to Lily and told her a bit of grave news. "Lily, guess what?" he said solemnly, "I'm going out of town for the entire Christmas break! We're leaving the day we leave Hogwarts and not coming back until the next term starts. We're going to Sweden."

Lily frowned, "that sucks," she said rather noncommittally, but tried to blame her tone on sadness. To tell the truth, one of the biggest things Lily was looking forward to was getting _away _from Lysander. She felt like she was married to him involuntarily. She was only eleven, she definitely did not need to be tied down, even if he only was a friend.

So instead, Lily found herself spending more and more time with Cameron. They arranged for Cameron to come spend New Year's with the Weasley/Potters, which Cameron quickly agreed to considering she would have some, how did she put it? "Much needed James time without school work to distract them". Apparently, Cameron was bent on getting James.

This was actually a funny story. Lily knew that James didn't date. She even got so annoyed at Cameron's obsession with her brother that she told her this.

"You don't get it, Lily, I _love _him," Cameron said to her passionately.

"Cam, James wouldn't know what love was if it came up to him and introduced itself, asking to be his friend." Lily said seriously.

Cameron pretended not to hear her. She stared off into space, apparently in the middle of a day dream, "One day, he's going to look in my eyes and realize that I'm the one for him…" she said dreamily.

"Oh you're so pathetic," Lily said, half joking.

Cameron did not think it was funny. She put her hands on her hips and turned to Lily, "What like you're not the same way with Michael?" she accused.

Lily gaped and said incredulously, "What? Don't you mean _Lysander_?"

Cameron snorted in disbelief and said sarcastically, "Whatever you say, Lil.."

Lily rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

The truth was, Lily had had a crush on Michael for a while. But she didn't obsess over it like Cameron did with James. Michael was three years older than her. She knew there was nothing there. _Nothing. _Lysander was a much better candidate for Lily's heart, and that's what she was going to focus on from now on.

* * *

To Lily's complete and utter relief, the last day of the term arrived at last. She was so excited to get home and have some quality time with her family and friends without school work, Quidditch, and especially Lysander and Michael to worry about.

She was walking back to the common room when one of the worst possible things that could happen, happened. "Hey, Lil!" Michael said as she walked past him, heading for her dorm.

"Yep?" she asked.

"Have a good holiday. I'll see you next week." He said with a smile.

Lily nodded and continued to move on, but stopped. "Wait? Next week? We don't come back for two weeks." She said, confused.

"Oh, well I'm spending New Year's with you." Michael said, beaming.

It took all of Lily's strength not to roll her eyes. "Cool," she choked out.

But it was definitely not cool.

What did she have to look forward to about the Holidays now?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so there it is! Definitely tell me what you think about this! The next chapter is going to be Christmas and New Years and I promise there will be some ddrrraammmmaaaa there. Haha. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE reviewww! It means the world to me! Thank you and I love you all!

* * *


	5. Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note: **Oy that chapter was like _torture _to write and I don't even know why. Anyway, it's the Christmas Hols and it's full of Michael, family, and…

One more surprise?

Sorry it took so long to update. I can really only focus my attention on one story and that's Anniversary, but I wanted a break from that, so here it is.

**Disclaimer: **Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter, all related characters, and my heart.

* * *

**Christmas Wishes**

The Christmas holidays were always Lily's favorite part of the year. Before she had been able to go to Hogwarts, it was really the only time she had her whole family together except for the summer, and during the summer, Michael was there, all of the time.

Christmas at the Potters was the best. Godric's Hollow was Lily's second favorite place to be, and especially during the Holidays. Everyone was just so upbeat and merry all the time, even James and Albus tended to be nice to her, on occasion. The snow would always fall very thick and she would have the most splendid snowball fights with her brothers. Her parents joined in most of the time as well, actually.

Lily arrived home the next day on the Hogwarts express. She sat with Cameron and her other roommates and chatted about what they were hoping to receive as presents that year.

"I've asked for a broom." Hannah explained, "Not a fancy one. I just want one, you know? Seeing you fly, Lily, when you're playing Quidditch, just makes me want to do it, too!"

Lily beamed at her. She had gotten quite good at Quidditch over the last couple of months. And although she didn't like to admit it, it was mostly because their team had such a great captain. Lily was never embarrassed to ask Michael questions about what she was doing wrong, and Michael would always help her and never complain. He never yelled at her for doing something wrong, he just gave constructive criticism, which was a nice break from how James would try and "teach" her when she was first learning how to fly.

* * *

As Lily had never been on the Christmas Break Hogwarts Express, Albus came and found her just before they arrived at King's Cross, so she didn't have time to worry about getting lost in the crowd. She bade goodbye to Hannah, Jesse, and Adele, telling them she would see them when term starts up again, and hugged Cameron, telling her that she will see her a couple of days after Christmas.

Lily and Albus walked down the narrow, crowded corridor, removing themselves from the mass after taking the nearest exit they could find. To their relief and dismay, Platform 9 ¾ was a lot less noisy, but just as crowded. When they had finally reached an area where they could freely walk and talk, Albus turned to his little sister and smiled. "So how is school, Lil?" he asked brightly. Lily looked up at him. He looked _exactly _like her father when he was Al's age. Down to the eyes. He had the messy black hair and the pale complexion and the tall lankiness about him that Harry had. The one thing that was different is that Al didn't wear glasses where their father did. Harry always called that a good thing.

Lily grinned back. "So good," she said happily. "Quidditch is going so great-"

Al raised his eyebrows. "Speaking of Quidditch," he teased, "How's Michael?"

Lily's jaw dropped. What did he mean? "Fine?" she answered, confused.

"Don't play dumb, Lily, you have a crush on him!" He exclaimed. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Lily opened her mouth, but the next second, James had run over to them, Michael Tatum close on his heels.

"Where have you guys been?" James panted. He was out of breath and apparently had been looking for them for a while. "Mom and Dad are just over there." He stuck a thumb out, apparently pointing out their parents. Lily looked at Michael, who smiled at her.

"I'll see you later, James," he said and walked away. Lily breathed heavily. She thought that he was going to come home with them _now._ That would have been annoying. James waved after him and led his younger siblings to where Ginny and Harry were standing, waving them down. Lily ran and hugged her father, then her mother. It was the first time she had seen them since school started. They had written letters, but those weren't the same as seeing them in person. Both of them were smiling widely, Lily could tell her parents liked not having any kids in the house to worry about. Harry had his arm around Ginny and Lily smiled at the love that her parents shared: Even after sixteen years of being married and twenty one of being together.

* * *

Her parents had decided that since all of them were underage (James being the oldest at fourteen), the easiest and most efficient way of getting to Godric's Hollow was by car. Harry had put an Extending charm on the five-seater so that it fit the family of five plus their smaller trunks. Lily sighed in merriment when they had all settled comfortably inside of the car. Ginny was driving but she talked to her kids anyway. "So when are Michael and Cameron coming?" she asked the car at large.

James spoke first. "Uh, Michael is coming the day after Christmas, is that okay?" he asked hopefully, even though Lily knew he already had this all planned out, despite what their parents' answer was. Ginny smiled and nodded and glanced at Lily expectantly.

"I told Cameron she could come on the 27th. Is that alright?" Lily said politely. Again Ginny smiled and nodded.

The rest of the car ride, which was short, was lived in silence. During this silence, Lily began to really appreciate what it was like to be with her family in the familiar town she called home.

It was a few days before Christmas, and it was sure to be a white one. Snow was already falling thick, but not too thick, into the small village of Godric's Hollow. Their house was the same as she had always remembered it, and her room looked exactly as it did when she left, except she noticed her mother had taken the liberty in making her bed for her.

The minute she stepped inside, she went right up to her room and slammed the door, plopping down heavily on her bed. Man was it good to be home.

* * *

There was a loud knock on her door and Lily sat bolt upright, utterly confused. "Come in?" Lily said, her voice hoarse with sleep.

The door creaked open and Lily saw the red hair of her mother walk in. "Dinner's ready, hon," she said softly.

Lily flopped down onto her bed and sighed. "Okay, I'll be right there," she whispered. Ginny closed the door and left.

Who knew sitting on a train for a whole day could be so exhausting? Seven hours on that bloody train, sitting and doing nothing, and Lily felt like she hadn't slept in a year.

Dinner that night was peaceful: It was evident to Lily that everyone was tired from the train ride, James had even subsided on the teasing of Al.

Lily went right back to bed almost immediately after dinner was over. But as she was walking back into her room, she decided that she would stop by her parents' bedroom and ask some advice from her mother.

Ginny's sweet voice beckoned Lily into the room after she knocked. Her mom was sitting cross-legged in her bed, writing in a journal. Harry was downstairs doing the dishes.

Lily crawled into bed next to her mother and said, "Mom? Can I ask you something?"

Ginny closed her journal and focused her attention on her daughter. She nodded. "Well," Lily began, "Is there any way that Michael _doesn't _have to come over the holidays?" she asked hopefully with her head down. Her mom didn't reply immediately so Lily looked up, Ginny was frowning and had a slightly confused look on her face.

"Now what's this about, Lil?" she asked comfortingly, "You've never had any problems with Michael before. I always actually thought you had a bit of a crush on him." She added thoughtfully.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed angrily. "Ugh, that's exactly why I don't want to see him!" she said, louder than she had originally intended. "Sorry," she said to make up for her loss of voice control. "It's just," she said, this time much softer, "He knows. When he sent Lysander to the hospital he was talking to me about it and it was just _so _embarrassing. And then I tried to just ignore him and I can't because he's the Quidditch captain and – " Lily had know idea where all of this was coming from, but soon enough she was crying. "And I was just really looking forward to having some time away from him since I have to see him _all the time_ at school. Now he's following me home!" She added dramatically, her face in her hands. She felt her mother wrap her arms around her and hug her.

"Michael is James' best friend, Lily. I can't stop that, I can't stop the connection he has with our family. I wish I could do something about it, I really do, but I can't. I'm sorry." Her mom said, her voice cracking with sadness. Lily looked up at her mom. Tears were sliding down the older red head's face, which made the young red head cry even more.

After a good bit of crying (they were lucky no one walked in, they must've looked rather ridiculous), Lily wiped her eyes and sighed. "I guess it's okay if Michael's here. He probably won't talk to me at all, anyway, which is good." Ginny wiped her eyes as well and nodded, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Go to bed," she said calmly. Lily nodded and walked out the door.

Sleep came to Lily very easily that night, but didn't stay for very long. Dreams of her trying to catch the snitch and falling off of her broom and Michael catching her… and then of Lysander catching her but falling over in the act swam through her head all night.

* * *

Lily awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly right in her face. It was half past seven, and she was most likely the first person in her house to be awake, which wasn't a first. In fact, she expected as much.

By the time she had taken the first bite of the oatmeal she had made herself, she heard voices in her living room. At first she was a little bit freaked, but very quickly after that she realized it was just her aunt, uncle, and cousins, coming over for breakfast, like they always did the first day of break. The first voice she could make out was her thirteen year old cousin Rose's. This caused a huge smile to spread across Lily's face. She left her oatmeal on the table and ran out to greet her family.

Lily bolted through the living room and practically jumped into Rose's arms, whose hug was just as enthusiastic.

"It's been like twenty hours since you've seen each other," Uncle Ron said wearily, "What's with the epic hug?"

Lily and Rose just looked at him and shook their heads as if he didn't understand. Lily next hugged Hugo. Even if he did get on her nerves sometimes, Lily knew that he only had her best interests at heart. That's what Lily loved about Hugo, he _always _put everyone else before himself. Next to get a hug was Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. These were not as enthusiastic as the ones for her cousins, but they were her favorite Aunt and Uncle.

They had a really strange relationship, Lily noticed. They were _complete_ opposites, but not in the way that they would hate each other, but more in the way that they completed each other.

It sort of made Lily think she should go out with someone that was her complete opposite. Lily laughed out loud at the thought of her dating the only person that came to her mind: Scorpius Malfoy. _It doesn't matter, _Lily reassured herself, _Scorpius and Rose are destined for each other anyway and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were _best _friends before they got together._

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"What?" Lily replied, confused. "Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later," she added as Rose gave her a glare.

"So where is everyone else?" Aunt Hermione asked purposefully.

Lily shrugged and just said, "Sleeping."

Hermione gaped. "Harry is still asleep? It's eight o' clock. They need to be at work in like thirty minutes!" she exclaimed, gesturing to her husband. "I'm going to wake them up," she said unnecessarily and stomped up the stairs.

As Rose and Hugo sat down with Lily at the table, they heard a scream and a crash from above. They all laughed. Five minutes later, her father came running down the stairs in boxers yelling something about "Why the _bloody hell _is Hermione my alarm clock?!"

Everything was quiet after the adults all zoomed out of the house, Ginny to Quidditch practice, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Ministry of Magic. They had all forgotten to say goodbye to the children, but this didn't bother them.

Albus woke up right after the 'rents were gone, taking that as his cue to be known. So Lily, Rose, Albus, and Hugo all had breakfast together (if you know fourteen year olds, they tend not to wake up until _at least _midday, so none of them saw James for a while).

* * *

After breakfast, the boys and girls parted ways and Rose and Lily plopped themselves onto Lily's bed. Even though Lily considered Rose to be one of her closest friends, the age difference, especially while at Hogwarts, really tampered with their relationship, so they immediately started catching up on what they had missed in each other's lives.

Rose scratched her head. "So I think me and Scorpius are going out," she said tentatively.

Lily giggled, "You _think_?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Rose began, "See, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade whenever there is a trip next, but that doesn't really mean anything, does it? And I don't know if he just thinks we're friends or what. I don't even know if I like him."

"Well, of course you like him," Lily said quickly and matter-of-factly, "If you're worrying about it, then you like him."

Rose sighed, and that was the end of that discussion.

* * *

Lily's favorite part of having such a big family was Christmas, even though it can be _quite _overwhelming, considering there were twelve of them (only cousins) plus eleven aunts and uncles and Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. The Burrow, though, that was Lily's favorite place in the entire world. She may even like it more than Hogwarts… But that's yet to be seen.

Lily and Rose spent the next two days just being girls, running around Godric's Hollow and painting each other's nails, like girls do. On the 24th, everybody managed to squeeze themselves into the Burrow, and everyone slept there. As Lily was sitting around the fire in the living room with most of her older cousins, a little owl tapped at the window. James got it, but it was a letter for her.

_Dear Lily,_

_Everything in Sweden is beautiful! Mum says she used to go her all the time with our Grandpa after the war and before he died. You would love this place, Lil. It's so surreal. I wish you were here with me._

_What did you get for Christmas? I know that you'll probably get this the day before Christmas and when you're sitting around the fire drinking hot chocolate or something but you can tell me in your reply!_

_Mum got me this owl, isn't she pretty? Her name is Snowball. I liked it because when she sticks her head inside of her body, she looks like a snowball! It's really creepily accurate, actually._

_Love,_

_Lysander_

"Was that from your _boyfriend_?" James teased after he had finished reading the letter over Lily's shoulder.

"Well, that's impossible, James," Lily said annoyingly, "Because I _don't have one_. And what are you, twelve?" she added nastily. James rolled his eyes.

Lily wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible and get to replying to Lysander. She forgot how sweet he could be.

* * *

Christmas was a blast, as Lily had expected. She received a lot of cute bracelets and necklaces from her cousins and uncles, a hand knitted sweater from her grandmother, a very pretty (and rather expensive) pair of Seeker gloves from her mother and father, a big box of miscellaneous products from WWW from George and Angelina, and Pygmy Puff from Rose.

She wrote all of this in her letter to Lysander, including how much she missed him and what did he get for Christmas? And sent it back with Snowball, who had been hanging out in Lily's and Rose's room, waiting to go back to her owner with a reply.

After all of the Christmas hoopla, present opening, Christmas lunch, etc., Lily and her family retired back to their house. They only had one more day until Michael came and only two until Cameron came.

When Lily went into the kitchen that night for dinner, she found an odd sight. James was on his knees, apparently begging for his mother to do something for him. He was speaking in whispers so that Lily wouldn't hear, which just proved Lily's point that he was trying to talk his way into Michael coming that night. Lily stood stock still, held her breath, and waited for her mother's answer, all the while thinking, _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._ In her head.

Eventually Ginny caved and nodded, the battle was lost. "But he can't come until after dinner." She said sternly, "I want at least _one _family meal while I have all of my children in the same house without all of their friends running around."

James nodded frantically and hugged his mother before sitting down.

But that night at dinner, something even _weirder _happened, that drove the thought of Michael coming over in about an hour's time out of her mind.

In the middle of the meal, Albus politely set down his napkin and fork and looked up at their parents. He was going to ask for something, too.

"Mother, Father," he began. _Oh he's _definitely _going to ask for something, _Lily thought. Her parents looked at Albus in confusion but gave him their full attention. "I was thinking, since Lily is going to have Cameron over and James, Michael, that I should have the privilege of inviting over a friend to stay with us for the remainder of the holidays, too."

Ginny looked at Harry and they agreed on something silently before Ginny said, "Well, of course, Al, that's only fair. Who do you want to invite?"

Lily stared at her brother. Rose was his best friend and as far as Lily knew, Al's closest friends were all his family members as well.

Unless…

No…

It couldn't be –

"Scorpius Malfoy," Albus said, grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehehe sorry it's shorter but this was just a too perfect end. I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner…

Anyway, PLEASEPLEASE review, I love to hear ANYTHING you have to say, even if it's constructive criticism ;)

I love you all!

* * *


End file.
